


Pick me up

by Castielogically



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hook-Up, Hooker AU, Kinda, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Stucky - Freeform, Top Steve Rogers, finally finished it lol, sorta - Freeform, this fic doesn't make sense but it was nice writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castielogically/pseuds/Castielogically
Summary: What did Steve expect when he picked up that pretty boy from the sidewalk? When he got distracted by the hitchhiker, dark brown hair, slicked back, but not too neat. Black shirt, way too tight, black skinny jeans, thumbs up and a subtle smile that looked like a mix of friendliness with a whole lot of mischief, it took Steve's eyes off the road. 
What did he expect more than to have a conversation and then drop him off somewhere?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I've been away for a while because I had zero inspiration to write anything fan fic, this one also took me a while to finish. It's not perfect, but it was fun to write. Not too much plot.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

What did Steve expect when he picked up that pretty boy from the sidewalk? When he got distracted by the hitchhiker, dark brown hair, slicked back, but not too neat. Black shirt, way too tight, black skinny jeans, thumbs up and a subtle smile that looked like a mix of friendliness with a whole lot of mischief, it took Steve's eyes off the road.

What did he expect more than to have a conversation and then drop him off somewhere?

"Hey there, going to Brooklyn?" Steve said when he pulled over, and the man on the sidewalk looked a little surprised, he shrugged one shoulder and replied "Sure." His voice was lower than Steve expected. There was a speck of amusement in his answer and Steve couldn’t tell why.

"I'm Bucky." He said and shook Steve's hand as he slid into the passenger’s seat.

"Steve." Steve replied, naturally, before driving off to Brooklyn.

"Steve.” Bucky repeated slowly. “I like that."

This was a first for Steve. He had never driven here before, he didn't know these streets. The neighborhood he was in seemed small, less wealthy than Steve's neighborhood in Brooklyn. More clubs and café’s than actual houses.

Steve was trying to concentrate. Keeping his eyes on the road rather than on the nice smelling stranger, who Steve felt was looking at him. He heard a light chuckle but decided not to react to it.

“So…” Steve began, hoping to start a normal conversation. “always lived in Brooklyn?”

The man got his eyes off Steve then, thank God. His breathing was slow before he answered. “Guess about 16 years now, give or take.” He said and turned back to Steve, a grin started to appear on his face.

"So, tell me…" His voice sounded obviously playful. "What do you like?"

It dragged him straight out of his own stream of thoughts. The question kind of swimming in front of him. ‘what do you like?’  Pizza? Sunsets? Theme parks? Be specific. He didn’t dare to ask him to be specific. So abruptly his answer was a confused “what do you mean?”

"… do you-… I mean. You know. No wait let me rephrase that-" Searching for words.

"What!?" Steve interrupted him.

"Have you ever… taken this route before, Stevie?" Bucky asked.

Something deep inside Steve shook him alive, like his brain got activated and told Steve ‘hold on a second…’ Did he just say ‘Stevie’?

And Steve didn't plan to look his way but he did, and it was a big mistake, peering into ice blue eyes full of amusement and bewildering, obscene red lips curling into a way too innocent smile when they locked gazes for a second that felt like hours, before he had to fix his eyes back on the road. He obviously enjoyed that and it stirred Steve’s growing annoyance.

"… No, actually. Had to take this route because my usual route is under construction." Which was true. But Steve was slowly considering to turn around, drop Bucky off and never take that route again. He wished he had had the patience to drive for 2 hours so this would never have happened. Nobody had ever gotten him to feel so uncomfortable in his own car.

"Why are you being so vague?" He asked and Bucky chuckled. "Do you even need to go to Brooklyn?" He got more irritated every time a chuckle rolled off those sinful lips and the _reason_ he got so irritated was even worse.

"I told you 'sure' and that I've lived there for about 16 years, so this is actually a nice coincidence for the both of us…."

Nice coincidence? Is that what he calls this? He was clearly more amused by sitting in a stranger's car than he should. He was being way too comfortable and _playful_ even. No one should sit like that in a stranger’s car, turned to the driver’s side, staring obscenely at the driver, dropping his voice so low, lips slightly parted into a grin and _smelling so damn good._

"So you've never done this before?" Steve could literally hear him smile and that’s when Steve snapped.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Steve said, planning to pull over and drop this guy off because he did not sign up for bullshit.

"I am." Bucky said, voice low, and Steve wished he could pull over but when Bucky had his hand on his thigh, his mind went blank. "But you could make it _so_ much better…" Bucky whispered, his face leaning in closer at Steve’s side.

Oh… OH! So that's where this was going… Realization left a shock in Steve’s body and his breath hitched the slightest bit but Bucky must’ve heard it, leaning in just a tad closer.

"Spit it out…" Steve said, locking his eyes with Bucky for a split second, just long enough to catch him biting his lip. Steve started to shift uncomfortably in his seat. Trying to sit straight and relax but honestly after the discovery he just did, he couldn’t relax anymore.

"You picked up a hooker, but you found that out already now, didn't you?" He whispered in his ear. His voice must've at least dropped half an octave, making Steve scream internally.

"Now we could either make this trip very silent and boring for the both of us…." He said and followed it with a chuckle…

" _Or we could try and have some_ fun _together_ …" He added. His voice started fueling Steve and as he was driving home anyways, he didn't really care anymore either. He wasn’t going to tell him off, he certainly wasn’t going to _drop_ him off.

"Don't worry, honey, I'll give you a nice discount." Fuck fuck fuck, why was this man so irresistible? Why was his smell and his voice so intoxicating to Steve? He only let out a shallow gasp when he felt Bucky’s lips brushing against his neck.

"Stop me if you want." Bucky whispered in his ear while his hand went up and up and softly stroked Steve's hardening dick through his jeans, making Steve gasp a little louder. But he didn’t stop him, wouldn’t dare to. His mind was too busy with anything else to even _think straight._

"I'm being serious, _Stevie_. I don't want to do anything you don't want. Tell me no and I’ll stop." He went on and Steve just jerked his head. In all fairness, he didn't expect him to care that much about Steve not wanting to take part in his games.

He caught a glimpse of the dirty, turned on grin on Bucky's face before his head went down between his thighs. And Steve didn't remember how to breathe for a second because he knew damn well where his mouth was aiming for from the first second he saw him biting his lower lip.

He was playing a little bit at first, and Steve felt like he was on display and somewhere in the pits of his mind he _enjoyed every second of it._ He heard Bucky softly humming when he unzipped Steve’s jeans and took out his hard dick, eyeing it and letting out a sound of satisfaction. “ _Well, damn…_ ” A barely audible whisper, mostly just air, but Steve caught his voice and felt his cheeks go hot at the praise.

Bucky gently stroked his dick 2 or 3 times before he softly nipped at the head, licking off the pre-come that had gathered there already and Steve’s hands tightened on the steering wheel.

This day had been a complete train wreck for Steve. Unexpectedly having to stay at his work for an hour longer, then finding out he couldn’t take the same route home as he took when leaving to his work this morning. And when he finally found another route to be home sooner, this hitchhiker who turns out to be a hooker carelessly steps into his car, and who would’ve thought Steve would have his dick sucked.

The inside of Bucky’s mouth just felt so good around him. Hot and slick and soft, only softly scraping his teeth over Steve’s dick when he took in more and more. Bucky hummed around him before hollowing out his cheeks and Steve would’ve tipped his head back if he shouldn’t be focused on the road. He couldn’t help the croaked moan that was buried deep in his throat when Bucky let go of him with a wet sound.

Somewhere through the spinning of his head he heard a soft ‘Stevie.’ And he had to come back to earth and he shortly looked down to where Bucky’s head was between his thighs. He looked up at Steve so playfully, a thin thread of spit hanging off his lower lip, connecting with the head of his dick.

“Fuck, _Bucky-...”_ He swore he could’ve came from the sight of that alone, because fuck, he looked _so good_. He wanted to look at him _all the time_ when he knew Bucky was staring up at him through his long lashes, and Steve was getting more and more frustrated that he needed to look at the road. The sound he let out was a mix of a soft moan and a desperate whimper when Bucky got his filthy mouth back on him. He sucked softly, teasing Steve, his tongue playing with the underside of Steve’s dick until he reached the tip again and sucked down and repeated.

They were in Brooklyn already but Steve didn't want him to stop. But he was heading home, so he drove into an alley to stop to get both hands off the wheel and into Bucky's hair, who hummed again around his dick, the vibration of it drawing out a deep groan.

Bucky only softly hollowed out when he let go to ask "What is it?" when Steve parked his car in the alley.

"I- ah…I live here." Steve was able to reply, his voice sounding desperate, he wanted to do sooo much more to Bucky than just sit there getting his dick sucked, though he didn't complain. He had to catch his breath for a moment before he could catch up to the rest.

Bucky looked up at Steve with a boyish grin, and it looked way too innocent considering his current activities. His ice blues examining the expression on Steve’s face as if he wanted to remember it.

"You're so much fun." He slowly licked the underside of his dick, teasing and playing, looking up at Steve through his lashes again, his innocent smile being replaced by something way more sinful. "Hmm, taste so _good_." He hummed and closed his eyes and Steve let his hand slowly slide over his back, down to Bucky's jeans and back up, making Bucky shift in the passenger’s seat, letting go of Steve's dick to lean up and give Steve access over his jeans.

"Do you wanna move?" It was cramped, way too small, behind the wheel. "Wanna go inside?" Steve asked and Bucky leaned up to stare at Steve, looking surprised, one eyebrow raised.

"Sure..." he said but he didn't sound too sure, so Steve kept his gaze, questioning.

"Yeah?" He said and Bucky looked more sure then, smiled a little bit even. A smile Steve hadn’t seen yet before.

"Yeah, yeah, that's okay just... Nobody's asked me that before..." He said and he let out an awkward little laugh and Steve loved the sound of it.

"Well…” Steve said, suggesting, seeing that his voice did things to Bucky as well. “I don't want to have this little space when I'm fucking you." Steve said and Bucky moaned to that, his body tensing and relaxing and he chuckled as if he was ashamed that that happened. It was Steve’s time to grin.

 "Take me inside then." He whispered, buttoning Steve's jeans before they left the car. It was only a few steps further than Steve would normally have to walk and Steve pulled Bucky inside with him, holding his hand tight, drawing a playful scoff from Bucky.

 "2 stairs." Steve mumbled as they ran upstairs.

"Lead the way." Bucky said and he casually followed Steve into his apartment.

 And as soon as they walked in and Steve closed the door, Bucky took his shirt off and played with the hem of Steve's too, who laughed in reply and helped him get it off.

 "Fuck." Bucky mumbled and started kissing Steve's abs, his warm wet lips all over Steve's abdomen, Steve's hands in his hair. “Fucking model?” He mumbled and it made Steve blush a little bit. “Damn abs everywhere...” Bucky whispered to himself, examining every inch of Steve’s body.

Steve let out a breathy moan when Bucky went up to tug on a nipple, softly biting and soothing it with his tongue.

Bucky leaned back up only to push Steve forward to fall down on Steve’s bed as if he’d been in Steve’s apartment a 100 times before.

Steve didn’t want to think of the possibility that Bucky was this comfortable because he’d had many guys before Steve. He knew it was silly to feel a little jealous about a hooker, but somewhere deep in his mind he knew damn well why Bucky could suck dick like a professional and it annoyed him.  

He climbed on top of him, one knee on each side of Steve's waist, softly dry humping him, looking for friction. He smirked down at Steve, who was gasping and panting and letting out small moans. Because that’s when he realized how painfully hard he was, his still wet dick straining against the fabric of his jeans. He couldn’t remember a time where he was so desperate to get undressed. And judging from the bulge in Bucky’s jeans, Bucky needed the same release Steve was craving for.

His hands instinctively found their way from Bucky’s thighs up to the buttons on his jeans and Bucky let out a small chuckle as Steve started working on them, raising his eyebrows as if to say that Steve just read his mind.

Bucky sat tight, not grinding down anymore and he watched carefully as Steve unbuttoned him and tried to slide it down a bit. And as Steve started to remove Bucky’s jeans, Bucky started doing the same to Steve, levering above him so they had enough space. Turning into a chuckling mess when the fabric was against them and they had to get off the bed for a moment.

But soon enough they were back into the same position, Steve’s hands now on Bucky’s waist as he still sat up, being on display, biting his lower lip when he noticed that Steve was staring. _Unacceptable._

Instead of letting Bucky sit back down, Steve grabbed his ass and held him steady, and the expression on Bucky’s face changed into surprise and then anticipation. He leaned forward to hold the backrest of the bed.  

Steve shuffled up so he lined up perfectly on the same height as to where Bucky’s dick was.

And Steve did his very best, trying to take all his time and effort to make Bucky feel good, he let his tongue trail down from his abdomen down to the hem of his boxers, his hands traveling up and down the inside of his thighs, up to his ass, softly massaging his ass and Bucky whimpered.

"Fucking get to it….” He whispered in frustration and it made Steve chuckle and look up only to find that Bucky’s eyes were closed, big frown on his face, full concentration.

“I’m going to make you enjoy every single second of this, so you wait, whether you like it or not.” Steve sounded half stern, half affectionate.

And that made him look down, searching for Steve’s eyes. His breath a little steadier than a second ago, he locked his gaze and he swallowed when Steve smiled and told him to relax. He nodded and seemed to relax a little bit before Steve’s hands got busy again.

He went up to his butt cheeks and grabbed the hem of his boxers to pull them down over his ass, while nuzzling his face against his still covered dick.

His big hands fit perfectly over his ass, it was soft, of course it was soft, like a damn pornstar. The sounds he made as Steve teased him also fit that title perfectly.

Steve leaned back slightly to finally pull his boxers down in the front too, revealing an already wet dick, slick with pre-come, he licked it off the tip, making Bucky throw his head back and moan a little louder than before, obviously waiting to have Steve’s mouth on him.

So as Steve closed his lips around him, Bucky started playing with Steve’s hair, it made Steve look up through his lashes. There was a lustful smirk on Bucky’s face, biting his lower lip as Steve sucked down on him, slowly taking in more with every bob, hands still everywhere on Bucky’s body till they settled on his ass again, gently spreading his cheeks a little.

“Fuck, you’re adorable...” Bucky whispered, not sounding as professionally as before. Steve just felt a little proud that he could make that disappear. Steve kept watching him as he spread his cheeks a little more and his fingers went further to the middle, with one hand stroking up and down, teasing him.

The faces Bucky was making were perfect.

Steve felt his thighs shake a little as he teased around Bucky’s hole with one finger, softly making circles while working his tongue on his dick, making Bucky whimper.

With a long suck he let go of Bucky’s dick and looked up at him, roaming his hands over his ass and down his thighs again and settled there. He waited till their gazes locked again.

“Turn around.” Steve demanded, in a low husky voice, thick with arousal and Bucky let out a gasp, hearing that come out of Steve’s throat.

After collecting himself again, Bucky just smirked at him and Steve couldn’t help smirking back and he leaned in again, letting his lower lip slide over Bucky’s dick till he reached the tip, making Bucky shake again.

“I said…” Steve said against his dick. “- turn around.” He said a little sterner now, and Bucky hummed to the feeling of Steve’s hot breath on his dick till Steve pulled away completely, giving Bucky the access to turn around. He sat up a little more and pushed Bucky down so he was on his knees and elbows in front of him.

Bucky took in a deep breath and Steve waited till he was fully relaxed before he started doing what he was doing before, massaging Bucky’s butt cheeks in front of him now. He had a perfect view he thought so himself.

 “Fucking pretty.” Steve whispered before he leaned forward to place a kiss on one of his butt cheeks, receiving a short and pleased sigh. He noticed that Bucky was touching himself soon after that, and Steve huffed out a laugh but stopped him soon after that, grabbing his hand, Bucky got the memo.

“ _Steve…”_  His voice softer than before.

“I told you to wait…” Steve whispered, making sure that Bucky could feel his hot breath against his spread butt cheeks.

And that’s when he leaned in and licked one long streak from his balls up to his hole and Bucky let out something between a moan and a chocked sound.

It was the motivational speech Steve needed, to go on and work for Bucky as if _he_ were the professional. Licking and kissing every inch he could reach and eventually he started with one finger to open him up a little more, feeling Bucky tense and relax around his finger and he sounded so wrecked already, encouraging Steve to add another, so he did.

 “F-fuck that’s it, Stevie hmm.”

After opening him up with his fingers, he replaced his fingers with his tongue, slowly pushing inside. He’s being rewarded with a cracked moan that had to come from deep inside Bucky’s throat. His body tensing all over, back arching a little as Steve started to lick inside him. He took his mouth off Bucky only for a second.

“You all right?” Steve asked and it obviously dragged Bucky back to the real life because his reply was only a breathy “uhuh…” and he leaned his head down onto the mattress, causing his ass to lift a little more. “ _Fuck_ yeah… I’m doing good.” He cleared his throat as though to hide from Steve how much he was enjoying this.

He chuckled as soon as Steve got his lips back on him but the barely audible laugh changed into gasps and small sounds of pleasure when Steve’s hands roamed over his ass and back down to his thighs, his tongue working him open more efficiently than before.

 Bucky’s moans went to desperate whimpers, repeating Steve’s name as if it was a chant, softer with each lick Steve gave till it was quiet and he started squirming against Steve and he let out one sharp gasp before he held his breath.

Only the sound of liquid dripping on the mattress caught Steve’s attention enough to pull away, only to see Bucky’s last streaks of come spurting out onto the mattress, his whole body shaking.

“God I’m sorry…” Bucky apologized as he let out the breath he was holding, looking over his shoulder, his face red and his hair stuck on his forehead with sweat.

“I’m guessing you’re ready then?” Steve said playfully while removing his own boxers and grabbing a tiny bottle of lube from his nightstand and Bucky nodded almost aggressively.

“Have been for at least 30 minutes… Fuck, I want you inside me.” Bucky said, still looking over his shoulder to see what Steve was doing.

Steve huffed out another laugh. “Turn back around.” He said. “Face me.” And Bucky raised his eyebrows at him when he realized what that meant.

“You’re gonna let me ride you? _Boy_ …” He said as he turned around and hovered above Steve, who was working on his dick, slicking it up with lube. Bucky’s statement sounded challenging but now Bucky got his full view on Steve’s dick again, his smile wasn’t so big anymore.

Steve blushed a little at that before he wiped his hand on the mattress and held Bucky’s waist to guide him down, then he used one hand to line his dick up with Bucky’s hole and he looked into Bucky’s eyes the whole time as he slowly sat down on Steve, taking all of him in at once.

His breathing was fast and shallow as if he couldn’t get enough air, his body tensing around Steve before he relaxed after a few seconds.

“You okay?” Steve couldn’t help but ask again with the last air he had left in his lungs. The dumbass he was. Bucky seemed to appreciate it though, as he blushed and nodded vaguely before he started moving slowly, setting a slow pace. His dick was already hardening again.

“Feels… Fe-... S-so good! F-fuck...” Bucky tried to make complete sentences but he couldn’t do much more than let out little pornographic statements for a moment. Once he was finished adjusting to Steve, he sunk down completely making the both of them moan.

Bucky was definitely the louder one and he damn well knew he was in an apartment, something in his mischievous smile said that he damn well knew how thin Steve’s walls were, but Steve was too far gone to care anymore. He just didn’t know if he could ever look his neighbors in the eyes ever again.

“Hmm, _talk to me_...” Bucky said as he sat up a little steadier. Giving Steve a perfect view on his slightly sweaty chest, his abdomen, his half hard dick. Bucky knew Steve would be staring and he tugged his bottom lip between his teeth and pulled the most fucked out face Steve had ever seen before.

“Fucking perfect.” Steve tried, shyly, making Bucky smile. The look on Bucky's face made his head spin.

He held him by the hips, guiding him back and forth, trying to set a rhythm together. He felt so desperate to touch, to feel, to hold every inch of Bucky’s body when he ripped him apart like that. But he didn’t want this to be over too soon.

“Hmm, you feel s-so good, _Bucky…_ ” Steve said and moaning in unison with Bucky. Before he started down right dirty talking them both through this, trying to drag all those pretty sounds out of Bucky.

“You’re so pretty like this…” Steve said, probably looking just as desperate as Bucky did, his lips red and wet and slightly parted, pupils dilated, face blank it was glorious. Steve decided quickly after that and he sat up, shifting so Bucky’s legs were on either side of his waist, so he was sitting in his lap as Steve started to rock his hips too. And for a moment Bucky looked at him as if he hung the moon. Hands tight on Steve’s shoulders, carried away so much Steve could totally forget that he even was a hooker.

“F-fuck… _Keep making those p-pretty noises, baby-…_ ” Steve moaned in his ear and he could tell that it drove him crazy because his nails started digging into Steve’s shoulders. “Bet the neighbors can hear us, sad I don’t have your noises just for myself, _ohh!_ ” Steve’s breath wasn’t as even as it was before. “Don’t wanna share you, hngh…” Steve confessed and it made Bucky dig his fingers into his shoulders even more. They set a faster pace as Bucky kept encouraging Steve; _oh fuck, f-fuck, Stevie, go faster, fuck me, hnng so good.._

“Wanna kiss those perfect wet lips of yours, _god, you’re pretty…”_ Steve said before changing his angle and hitting that _glorious spot_ and finding exactly what he was looking for.

“ _S-Steve, fuck, oh f-fuck_ …” Bucky finally let out, voice louder and higher, and it sounded more like a plea, cracky and hot, his fingers tensing and loosening on his shoulders, his rhythm unsteady so Steve took over completely and Bucky just buried his face in Steve’s neck, making small, faint desperate noises every time Steve rocked up, hitting his prostate.

He could feel Bucky starting to squirm against him, his breathing shaking in his ear and the little noises slowly began to fade before he went completely still again and Steve soon felt drips of warm liquid shooting from Bucky's cock which he feverishly grinded between their bellies, desperate for friction, coating his belly and his chest. And as Bucky clenched around Steve and let out the filthiest moan in his ear, Steve followed soon after that. Coming long and hard inside him, filling him up until it leaked out of Bucky along his thigh onto the mattress. They both rode out their orgasms, trying to come down again after that.

Steve pulled out when they both went still and he took in the sounds Bucky was making once again as he was trying to catch his breath. He kept holding Steve like that though, arms tight around him, hands still on his shoulders until he let out a long sigh and leaned back just a little.

Bucky’s breath was still a little unsteady, he didn’t dare to look Steve in the eyes till Steve guided his gaze back up, with one finger under his chin.

“We’re going to get you cleaned up, okay?” Steve said softly, aware of his own voice. Bucky nodded only faintly, his eyes darting between Steve’s eyes and his lips, as if searching for something.

“Did you mean what you said?” His voice was small, broken, a little hoarse and if anything could still turn Steve on right then, _that_ would’ve been it. Bucky’s hand was on Steve’s jaw and his eyes were only fixated on his lips then. Steve looked confused for a split second before he knew what he meant.

And yes, _fuck_ , Steve meant what he said. He hadn’t even properly _met_ this guy, he knew nothing about him but, damn, he meant every word. Didn’t want to share him with everyone. Made his stomach twist, thinking about him leaving and going to find someone else to spend the night with, or even just an hour.

Steve locked gazes with Bucky and nodded faintly and that’s when Bucky finally closed the gap between them, sealing Steve’s lips with his own and now it was Steve’s turn to make noises. He moaned through the kiss. His lips felt like everything he’d hoped for, they were soft and warm and perfect and he could still taste a hint of himself on his tongue and he was being remembered of how good his mouth felt around his dick and he let out another sound, drawing one from Bucky too. He wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him flush against him before Bucky pulled away and buried his face back into his neck.

They stayed like that for a little while.

“You feeling good?” Steve asked and Bucky laughed faintly.

“You’re a mom.” Bucky said teasingly and Steve poked him in the side, making Bucky jolt with a little joyful laugh before he leaned back again to place a peck on Steve’s lips.

“Hmm… Yes. I feel good.” He said. “But can I use your shower?” He asked hesitantly.

“Of course.” Came the reply before Bucky climbed off of Steve, who immediately missed the weight on top of him, but got off too to show Bucky the shower.

Steve got everything ready for Bucky, grabbed the towels, told him he could use his stuff.

“I’ll just wait in my room.” Steve said, indistinctly, to the wall, to nothing.

“Thank you.” He said and Steve didn’t know what did it but all the playfulness in Bucky’s expression was gone and replaced with affection when he looked up at Steve.

 

Steve waited. Waited till he heard the shower stop running. He never meant to fall asleep on his bed, laying on top off the sheets, but he felt himself startled awake when he heard the bathroom door open and close. Somehow he expected Bucky to leave. He expected to hear another door open and close. He expected Bucky to sneak out and go out to look for the next person. Someone who would actually _pay him_. He even totally forgot about the fact that Bucky was supposed to get money out of this. He was too carried away in his own thoughts that he flinched when he felt the mattress give in behind him.

Bucky was climbing on the mattress behind him and soon after that he felt the warmth of his body against him and an arm wrapping around him. There was no sound other than their breathing for a while before Bucky let out a satisfied sigh.

“Our rule is to never kiss anyone on the job.” Bucky started and Steve didn’t know what it meant then, didn’t know how to react to it.

“Because kissing means risking to fall in love …” He continued and took a moment to breathe slowly.

 

“… I guess they were right.”

 


End file.
